


杀手日记

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一人称逗比文</p>
            </blockquote>





	杀手日记

杀手(吐槽划掉）日记——也可以叫逗比杀手爱用感叹号！

 

第一次暗杀 具体时间不作详记

大家好我世界上最顶级的杀手，一个非常专业的职业杀手，从来没有目标能从我的手下逃过，我今天要刺杀的对象是位于吉诺莎大厦32层的跨国集团总裁。

我现在在吉诺莎大厦对面大楼33层房间，这里视线开阔，非常适合远程暗杀，正如你看到满地的便当盒和饮料瓶，我为了这次行动已经在这里蹲守了足足一个星期了，终于在今天他们拉开了百叶窗，我等这个机会简直要等得发狂了。  
这个目标是德裔犹太人，身高6英尺、年龄28岁、体重165磅、鞋码9、灰绿色眼睛、浅棕色头发、黑色西装。  
我正观察着，他的实习秘书走了进来，他的秘书是一个身高5英尺7英寸的小个子英国裔男子、年龄22岁、体重125磅、鞋码7、蓝色眼睛、深棕色头发、蓝色西装。瞄准镜良好的视线我甚至可以看清他脸上的雀斑。

射程420m，视线S、角度S、光线S、风速S、绝佳的4S机会，我可以扣动扳机了！  
我正要勾动扳机的时候，那个小个子居然脱光了衣服？什么情况？卧槽！小个子男人赤身裸体坐在他上司的办公桌上，双腿大张，像在邀请着谁。我就看见那个总裁居然跪了下来，开始给那个小个子口交？等等，小个子男人你的手挡住我的目标了，你把他头按得那么紧做什么？只见那个总裁卖力的吞吐着让小个子男人射了出来。好了好了，你也总算弄完了，我就送你上路吧。接着那个总裁居然转身去了隔壁房间，好不容易等他回来，他手上多了一瓶润滑剂，我去！你们要在办公室开搞吗？真的要吗？然后目标就给小个子男人做起了后穴扩张…。我忍不下去几次要开枪，但是视线不好，完全被那个小个子挡住了。等目标扩张完，他们果然在落地窗前忘情的开搞了…。小个子被按在落地窗前，那个目标从后面用力的贯穿着他，小个子男人的表情看起来又兴奋又痛苦，他俩韵律的动作完全阻碍了我的视角，目标动作的同时还不忘在小个子男人背后亲来亲去，一只手还在小个子男人的乳头上揉来捏去。

大概是目标力道太大的缘故，我能看那个小个子双眼含泪，牙齿紧紧地咬着嫣红的下唇，下体的分身也在抬头….这特么该死的高清瞄准镜！

终于等他俩搞完，我已经满头大汗，完全没办法再瞄准了，再看下去我就要弯了，这次的工作太难了，大概是我当杀手以来最难的一次。

 

第二次暗杀

大家好，我是一个非常优秀的杀手，我几乎从没有过失手的经验，目前只有一次。

不过这次我做了详细而且周密的安排，我在目标的车里安装了窃听器，确保万无一失。  
只要目标在车里，他们的车行进到Y点的位置，我就可以下手了。其实我也曾经想在目标的办公室安装窃听器，不过鉴于上次暗杀给我留下了严重的心理阴影，我还不想污染我的耳朵。  
推算目标大概已经上车了，我打开了窃听器。一阵爆音差点没让我把耳机扔出去，但是良好的专业素养还是让我坚持了下来。  
「我汇报一下今天的行程。首先十点钟我们去吉诺莎福利院看望福利院的孩子们，和孩子们一起午饭后，十三时我们会去吉诺莎工厂的车间视察，例行检查流水线，接着十五时我们要和赫尔凡尔公司开一个小型会议….。」这声音是那个秘书。  
「继续。」目标的声音！目标果然在，我非常满意，离成功的可能又近了一步！  
「今天的会议内容是….。」小个子男人在念一些专业术语，让我有点走神，我才是最专业的，我要努力听下去。  
「Charles，你今天的灰色西装看起来十分精神。」  
「谢谢，我们这次的会议会根据合作磋商下列问题….。」小个子男人还在喋喋不休的讲着，我都要睡着了。可恶！我要打起精神！  
「可是我却忍不住想脱掉它。」这是妥妥的办公室性骚扰啊，小个子男人我都要替你流泪了。  
「….。」小个子男人没说话，我却听到了耳机里传来解领带和皮带的声音。我操，目标你疯了？你们在车上啊！你们顾忌一下司机先生的感受好吗？虽然你这是加长车，隔音效果也未必那么好的好吗！  
「Erik，不要！」做得好，小个人男人制止他！制止这个禽兽！  
「你在全身赤裸的时候这么说我只会认为你在邀请我。」我去，目标你脱你秘书衣服也太快了，你这个手速简直在我们行业内都数一数二了。  
之后我听到了一声盖子打开的声音，不用想也知道是什么了…。  
然后耳机里传来了滋滋的水声，还有那个目标用沙哑的嗓子说：「你看看你，现在几乎不用扩张就这么湿了呢..。」  
「嗯~。」小个子男人你有点出息好吗？你刚才的矜持呢？  
之后大概是插入了，两个人同时发出了一声闷哼，之后两个人的喘息声此起彼伏，小个子男人的浪叫听得我都要疯了。  
「你每次都把我咬得这么紧，我真是一辈子都不想抽出来。」妈的，智障。  
之后就各种肉体撞击的声音，还有拍打玻璃的声音，甚至是撕扯座椅的声音，还有全程的yes和oh。呵呵了。  
「啊~」哦哦，小个子男人射了出来呢，接着目标撞击的声音加大了，小个子的男人呻吟都带着哭腔。接着目标也发出了一声闷哼，看来目标也到了呢，我看了下表，这货不要脸的做了半个小时，你们忘记了福利院的孩子们了吗？你们看到他们天真无邪的眼神不会感到愧疚吗？  
为什么还没到目的地？可怜的司机先生也察觉到了吗？真的，请相信我，我和你心理阴影面积是相同的。之后我就听见目标不要脸的说：「你穿得这么慢，让我忍不住想再来一次。」  
我去！我愤怒的摔下了耳机！

第三次暗杀

如你们所见，我是一个比较优秀的杀手，我几乎没有失手的经验，目前为止，只有两次。

这次为了万无一失，我准备了9×21IMI口径的Walther P99消音手枪*，消音器会减小我心爱Walther P99的威力，所以这次我决定近距离接近目标。我趴在洗手间的天花板上，在露出一个缝隙的天花板观察了一个上午。只要目标出现在洗手间，我就可以迅速的做掉他，把他的尸体放在我准备好的裹尸袋中，神不知鬼不觉的用垃圾车运出去。  
皇天不负有心人，目标出现了。不过目标居然带着他的秘书一起上厕所？我有一种不详的预感。果然他俩一起进入了隔间，然后小个子男人跪了下来，拉下了目标的拉链。卧槽！又是这样！我忍不住拍了一下身下的天花板。糟糕！我忘记了，我要暴露了。小个子男人和目标都听到了，他们只停了一下，又开始手上的动作。  
「不是有其他人吧？」小个子男人警觉的说。  
「我已经看过了…这里只有我们，还是说有其他人会让你更兴奋？」目标用阴茎在小个子男人嘴上来回的滑动着，前液打湿了小个子男人的红唇。  
小个子男人不发一语，红着脸开始撸动起目标的阴茎，之后张开双唇含住了它，小个子男人吞不下目标的全部阴茎，只能不停的舔弄着，用另一只手揉搓着目标的囊袋，发出既性感又急躁的声音。目标的大手把小个子男人的头用力向下压着，小个子男人大力吞吐，发出细微呛到的声音。目标不停地抽插着，然后他喘息着射了出来…。  
「乖孩子，舔干净。」目标用沙哑的声音说着。  
再之后我就看他们在洗手间的隔间，不停的开搞，狭小的地方他们俩换了三四种姿势。

没眼看了….。我的狗眼都要瞎了。

第四次暗杀

大家好，我是一个不算成功的杀手，我已经有三次的失败经验了。

这次确保成功，我绝对要在非工作场合进行我的暗杀！  
这一次一定不会失败的！  
这一次我选择在目标私人小岛的别墅下手，目标休假的时候常常一个人来这里休息。这次我躲在了目标别墅的地下室，他的别墅已经被我从上到下从里到外安装了闭路电视，只要目标单独出现我就可以割喉放血，再把他的尸体分割好抛入大海。  
等了一周，我的贮备粮都快耗空的时候目标终于出现了。  
他居然又带着他的秘书？  
我的天，我真的要被你们折磨崩溃了！你们能不能给我个痛快？  
他俩几乎是刚放下行李就在大厅里亲了起来，大概亲了能有五分钟的时候，小个子男人推开了目标，之后小个子有点伤心的说了什么。目标看上去很生气的样子，大发雷霆。你们也有吵架的时候？我还以为你们只会像打桩机一样不停的做爱呢。  
之后小个子男人独自在沙发里流泪，目标摔门走了出去。我这时本应该盯着目标看的，奇怪，为什么我要盯着这个小个子呢？小个子男人哭了一会从行李中取出了一份文件，我把摄像头的距离调近，居然是辞呈？小个子男人你是因为被性骚扰多次不能忍受了吗？你应该找警察和律师而不是迫于淫威辞职啊！不对，为什么要找警察？我一个杀手为什么要提到警察？我都快要被他们带疯了。我心里有点同情起这个小个子起来，一定是目标用自己的上司身份强迫小个子的！小个子一定是家徒四壁，上有老母下有年幼的妹妹，不得已才屈服。等等，我记得小个子姓Xavier，好像有个叫Brian的百万富翁也姓Xavier。不会是一家的吧，应该不是，小个子一定是那种又悲惨又无助的穷光蛋！绝对！  
想到这里我不禁愤然的找到了目标的位置，我决定行动起来，给目标一个痛快，让目标这种为富不仁的家伙知道什么是正义的审判！不过话说回来我也不是很正义就是了。目标在沙滩上寻找着什么，我打算从地道走出去，直接了结了他。他大概找到了位置在沙滩里挖掘起来，最后挖出了一个时光胶囊？这家伙什么时候埋的？一定是一周以前，我还没来这里的时候！  
之后目标带着时光胶囊进了别墅。目标看到桌面上的辞呈楞了一下，脸上露出一种异常伤心的表情。他把时光胶囊递给小个子，小个子不明所以的打开了它。拨开层层包裹，最后呈现出一个紫色的丝绒盒子，里面是一枚钻戒。小个子男人大哭特哭了起来，之后我就看见目标单膝跪地，说了什么，小个子男人点点头抱住了目标！居然是求婚？做得好目标！我忍不住要给你点赞了！真有你的！之后目标带小个子男人来到刚才他挖时光胶囊的海滩，我看见他掏出一个遥控器，按了一下，接着他俩的四周就射出一圈的烟火，环成一个心形把他俩簇拥在当中。他们俩就在心形中紧紧地拥吻了，我都要为这一刻忍不住欢呼了！干得漂亮！Lensherr！  
接下来，他俩在沙滩上，就是这种露天的场合，目标又一次放倒了小个子，他俩赤身裸体的在沙滩来了一发，好吧，随便你们吧，反正是你的私人小岛，你们爱怎么样就怎么样吧。

第五次暗杀

大家好我是一个失败的杀手  
我已经快走投无路了，老板打电话催了我几次，我都没下定决心。

这次我揣着9×9 IMI口径型号的BrowningHi-Power*来到目标和小个子经常出现的咖啡厅。我打算直接在目标来的时候结果了他，不需要什么掩饰了，开完这一枪我就直接从后门跑路。  
我就看到目标和小个子并肩走了进来，他俩点了两杯咖啡，亲亲我我地坐在一起，小个子男人低声地说着什么，那个目标严肃而又认真的听着，他俩之间流动的气氛让我实在不想开枪。就在我犹豫不决的时候，目标站了起来，对咖啡厅里所有的人说道：「大家下午好，很抱歉打搅各位，我是Erik Lensherr，我身边的人是我最爱的未婚夫，虽然我们已经订婚了，但是我的未婚夫还是非常不安，这是他在校时期最爱的咖啡厅，他在这所学校度过了六年的时光，抱歉，我忘记说了，我的未婚夫不是留级，他非常非常的聪明，他在六年里读完了三个硕士学位和二个博士学位。这么聪明的他，对待我们的感情仍然不安得像一个孩子，所以我希望在座的各位校友可以给我做一个见证。」  
接着目标吻着小个子男人的手指一字一顿地说：「Charles Francis Xavier我爱你，请相信我，我会爱你一生一世，直到永远。」  
身边所有人都站起来鼓掌，小个子男人脸红红的，眼眶也红红的。不知道谁喊了一声「接吻！」接着喊「接吻！」「接吻！」的声音此起彼伏，他俩就略带羞涩的拥吻起来。看惯了他俩「情色」的「真人秀」，第一次这么青涩的接吻我好不习惯，不过我完全被感动了，以至于我又忘记了开枪。

第六次暗杀

大家好，我是一个非常失败的杀手，这是我最后一次机会了，我已经成了行业内的笑柄。

这次我一路跟随他们，直到他们蜜月的最后一站——拉斯维加斯游乐园。看着他俩像孩子一样在游乐园里玩耍，我都被他们的幸福感染了。不过这是最后一次了，我要拆散他们了，对不起，我在心里道歉着，对不起小个子，对不起目标，我会一次成功不让你太痛苦的。不过我的内疚之情让我完全下不了手，我以前根本不是这样的，我叹了口气，从提琴箱里取出了我的PSG-1*。  
我看到目标带小个子上了摩天轮？这么幼稚的玩意你们也玩？有没有搞错？我看了看表，算了，就让他们多温存一会吧，这个摩天轮全程三十分钟，我就给你们最后的三十分钟吧。  
天色渐渐暗下来，夕阳西下，华灯初上，摩天轮中间的白色星星灯把周围的景致都镀上了一层光圈，他俩的头发也被镀上了银色，仿佛像是一对老年夫夫。我摇了摇头，抱歉我不能让你们真正的白头到老了。  
我点燃了根烟，静静地看着他们，我从来不在刺杀的时候吸烟，因为这样很容易暴露自己，不过这次已经无所谓了，如果真的暴露了我说不定会更开心。  
接着我看到他们在摩天轮里忘情的拥吻，好吧，我已经见怪不怪了。这个摩天轮座舱的玻璃是反光玻璃，多亏我用的Hensoldt 6×42瞄准镜才能看得到。等于我是他们唯一的观众，不对，一直以来我都是他们唯一的观众。  
之后目标脱下了小个子男人的裤子，解开了自己的拉链…。好吧，这个场面我也已经见怪不怪了。目标慢慢地把小个子男人压在自己的阴茎上，慢慢地顶弄着，小个子男人紧紧地，抱着目标，扭动着腰肢呻吟着，两个人下身紧紧相连，之后他们不停的接吻，我都看不下去了，不同于以往狗眼闪瞎的看不下去，我真心不想拆散这对恋人。  
他们足足做了三十分钟，下了摩天轮，我还能看见小个子男人通红的脸颊。  
在底层台阶上工作人员拿出了照相机，只见目标揽过小个子男人的腰，飞快的在他唇上印了一个吻，小个子男人更是脸红像得要滴血，此刻背景的天空中绽放了绚烂的焰火，照片定格在了这一刻，  
与此同时我勾动了扳机，游乐园内《Everything I DO》的音乐随之响起，子弹射中了摩天轮中间白色的星星，偏得离谱，正如我接的这单生意。  
焰火和音乐完全掩盖了我的枪声，望着相拥的二人，我掐灭了烟，给老板打了个电话，「老板..任务失败了…」  
「怎么？你还没做掉那个军火商吗？」  
「什么？军火商？不是吉诺莎公司的总裁吗 ？」  
等等？好像有哪里不对。  
「我要杀的人不是Erik Lensherr ？」  
「喂喂？老板什么情况？你给我的名字是错的！我应该杀掉的人叫Eric ？老板你是不是傻？不是不是我不是这个意思…。」

 

Walther P99消音手枪* 苦逼杀手用了007那款

BrowningHi-Powe* 杀手先生换了个威力大的，一枪就足以致命。

PSG-1* 精度非常好也比较贵的狙击步枪

说不定哪天楼主有脑洞再扩写

FIN

 

番外

服务生日记 

自从发生多次暗杀失败之后我就洗手不干了，其实是不能干了，道上所有人都知道我之前的杀手公司有个失败六次的杀手。前老板压力山大的给我放了带薪年假，所以如你们看到的我现在在这家咖啡厅做服务生。每天记录订单还不是很难，难得是店长不停的告诉我要微笑服务微笑服务，我好不容易牵动下嘴角，店主又说我笑得太惊悚。之后可爱的同事妹子就会凑过来说，「有个常来顾客的笑容才叫做惊悚好吗巴拉巴拉的...。」之后妹子补充了一句「他来了。」  
前目标和前目标的丈夫走了进来，呵呵，仇人相见分外眼红，我真想取我的Winchester Model 1887*把你轰杀至渣啊！！！！  
他俩选了个位置坐下。  
多年的训练我的耳力还算不错，我听见小个子男人悄悄地对前目标说，「那个服务生好像在瞪你。」  
前目标瞥了我一眼，低声说，「也许是在看你，毕竟像你这样可爱的人太少见了。」说着前目标用食指去挑弄小个子的手心。  
「那个服务生眼睛肿肿的，好像是遇到了什么伤心事。」  
我在心里比了个中指，伤心事？还不是因为你们做了这样那样的事情！我双眼长针眼了好吗？！  
「我对于你和我在一起却讨论别的男人表示非常的失望，Charles，你该让我怎么惩罚你比较好？」呵呵，你说话就说话你用手去蹭小个子男人的大腿内侧干什么。  
此时小个子男人又脸红了。  
为了防止他们在公共场合就做一些让单身狗不快的事情，我及时的掏出了点单本，「两位先生喝点什么？」  
「两杯拿铁。」我在后台找到了我大减价抢到的芥末酱，把我浓浓的心意都挤给了前目标。

 

呵呵，果不其然的我被开除了！

 

鬼屋僵尸日记

我在鬼屋找了一份工作，游乐园主向我表示，要求胆子大不怕黑。我真的胆子很大，不怕黑也不怕鬼。废话如果又怕黑又怕鬼我以前完全不用干了好吗？  
负责人和我说，最主要的一点是，鬼屋很大，如果有游客迷路一定要把他们带出去。然后我就穿上了僵尸装，全身上下缠着一圈圈的绷带。  
走了一会我听见一个声音说：「这里好黑，一个人也没有，我不要走了。」声音有点耳熟。另一个更耳熟的声音说道「是你要来的，还这么任性，看来我要惩罚你了。」  
我就又听见一个打开盖子的声音，又是你们啊，真是冤家路窄！  
之后我听见了脱裤子的声音，我的土豆玛莎*呢？  
我决定了我要他俩渐入佳境的时候，跑过去打算把他俩吓ed了为止，结果踩到了地上什么滑滑的东西，我就摔倒了。一个南瓜正巧砸在我头上，好吧，我悄无声息的昏过去了。等我醒过来的时候，负责人告诉我不要做了。我耐着性子问「为什么？我上有老下有下，况且我做的好好的啊！」  
他告诉我我昏倒的时候一位游客踩到了我的脸，结果扭伤了脚，他的丈夫十分生气。负责人吞吞吐吐地说，那个游客的丈夫是吉诺莎企业的总裁，有这家游乐场百分之六十的控股权，所以...。  
这世界有没有天理了啊！

 

大厦清洁工日记

自从我被鬼屋开除之后我的生计就成了问题，不过鉴于我以前经常要爬上爬下，一点也不恐高我就选择了做这个。

我现在工作的这间大厦据说刚刚被新公司接手所以需要整楼清洁，我现在在顶层大楼往下下降，降绳好像是卡住了我半天才降到32层，真是个不吉利的数字，正当我降到位置准备整烫清洁的时候我看见，小个子双手撑着玻璃窗又被前目标后入了...。我和小个子男人看了个对眼，呵呵，原来是吉诺莎公司买下的这里啊！所以你们这一发是为了庆祝收购成功吗？小个子看到有人出现脸红得瞬间爆表，前目标狠狠的盯着我，然后拉上了百叶窗。

我没带我的m136at4*所以如你们所见我又被开除了

前老板给我打电话问我有个私人保镖的工作要不要做，我欣然同意，问他是谁，前老板直说了「我。」  
什么意思？咦？老板你缺保镖吗？你自己不就可以一边喝咖啡一边轻松干掉十个雇佣兵吗？不过我实在没有工作可以做，只好答应了。

 

Winchester Model 1887*终结者那款  
土豆玛莎* 手雷  
m136at4* 火箭筒


End file.
